knights_of_the_cosmerefandomcom-20200213-history
Varaseel Demek
Varaseel Demek was a Surgefinder, and Serce Forts's character. Appearance Personality Varaseel is a quiet person, preferring to be alone with only her spren for company. She hides from her past as well, and does not like being called Vara. She has a low opinion of herself, considering herself to be incapable of fighting and not as brave as her companions. History Before the Knights: Varaseel's family died of a plague, though she never got sick. Her father was knifed in an alleyway. During this time, she bonded her spren. RP1: Varaseel came into the story when the group, then all only known as the Knights of the Cosmere, was preparing to leap off of Urithiru and fly to Kholinar's slums to look for Cole. After speaking to them for a while, she joined them in their search. When they arrive, Varaseel agrees to stay at an inn while she learns more about the cosmere and about Cole's abilities. At the advent of Sam and Cole fighting, Flux came to her and told her that they were in danger. She goes and helps them, providing infused spheres; she then speaks to Mathis. After Tesh comes back, she is shown to be confused about the situation, and leaves the room that they have moved into. She chats with Flux; he tells her that she tends to hide too much and should do so less. She runs into and greets Tesh. The two have a conversation. After Mathis shows up, she listens with him to Tesh's backstory. Hearing it brings Vara's own insecurities and past back, but she pushes it away again, thinking that she isn't brave enough to face her past. Varaseel talks with Tesh and Mathis some more, also enjoying their banter. The others head off to fight Cole, and Vara is suddenly beset by the Splinter. It can't get a good hold and leaves, but she knows it will come again and sends Flux to fetch the others. The Splinter does come back and takes her to the Purelake. Once everyone gets there, the Splinter uses Varaseel to battle them. After some time, Fluxation informs Mathis that calling her Vara will help her, and he does so. It works for a moment, and she struggles with the Splinter internally until it summons Flux as a Shardblade. It duels and kills Teshani, and her death allows Varaseel to push the Splinter out in a burst of willpower. Mathis saves Tesh at the cost of his own life. Mathis's death hits Vara just as hard, and Tesh comforts her. She goes over to the fire Tesh starts with everyone else, and when Sam and Cole pull their trick to end the Splinter, Sam throws a knife near her and says she's going easy on her. Then Sam knocks her out. RP2: After the timeskip and the beginning of the second roleplay, Varaseel's first appearance is when Tesh writes to her with a spanreed and says she's coming to Urithiru. Vara's first reaction is not to answer, but when Tesh and Mask show up at her door, she accepts Tesh's presence. However, she is warier about Mask and put off by his being an Inquisitor. Mask takes off to think, and Tesh follows, leaving Vara alone once again. She listens to music and speaks with Flux about the two of them until Tesh returns. She is introduced to Mask and explains the cosmere to him, then chats a little, still uncomfortable around him. As the others move around her room, Vara goes largely unnoticed. She remarks on this to Flux, then starts reading to him. Phoenix Elsecalls in and speaks with her; she fills him in on some things. Some time later, she sees Mask come in through the window. Some time after that, Vara flashed back to her life before the meeting at Urithiru. Vara 'wakes up' to a spanreed conversation with Tesh about where Tesh is, when she'll be back, and what she was doing. Varaseel expresses unhappiness at the amount of time it'll take Tesh to get back, and Tesh says Phoenix will take them, which he does. When they arrive, Varaseel walks in and greets them, being introduced to the newer members. Later, when Rathil and Tesh argue about Mask, she notes to herself that she knows he's alive because he spoke with her. Post-RP: It's assumed that Varaseel and Flux stayed at Urithiru, though she is not seen after the aforementioned posts. Investiture Varaseel was a Lightweaver specializing in sound and music. Relationships Vara had a very strong relationship with her Cryptic, Fluxation, who she called Flux. They talked often, and he participated in her character development. He was one of the things to truly snap her out of the Splinter's influence. Quotes "Out of all the things going on at the moment I'm angry because of my nickname?...Yes. I am." - Vara, thinking about her nickname "I guess when nothing makes sense you have to do things you don't want to." - Varaseel to Tesh about fighting Trivia She likes harps. One of her favorite concertos is called Perivonkle.